


The Duality of a Mortician

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Series: The Managers’ Favorites [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF!Molly Hooper, Canon-Typical Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: It's been years since Molly managed to get out, a feat few ever managed, but now she must returnAfterall Moriarty wanted to play with fire.





	The Duality of a Mortician

The smooth clicking of heels drew only a few eyes in the busy hotel lobby, but eyebrows raised when they saw who had entered. 

Her companion appeared more fittingly for the establishment in a sleek suit, scarf, and intense stare, but **_She_** in her baggy pastel jumper and ratty old jeans was the one that stalked forward in a prowl more befitting the customers of the hotel when they were on the hunt than a casual stroll through the lobby. 

"I'd like to speak to the manager," She announced as she reached the concierge desk, barely taking time to slide the golden coin across the top to him. Nigel, the short well-groomed man behind the desk, didn't even bat an eye as he took it before returning typing on his computer. 

"Very well, Miss," He agreed, turning his dark eyes to the man that had yet to speak, pale eyes flashing over the other patrons in the lobby, "Shall I have a room prepared for you and your... friend?" 

"A double suit, preferably. I don't know how long we will be staying," She countered, effortlessly stopping the rumors she could feel forming in the minds of the onlookers, "Is it alright to just head on up?" 

He nodded, "The Manager always enjoys seeing you Dr. Hooper, I'll let him know you're heading up." 

She turned at that without a word, earning a raised brow from her friend as she led them to the upper floor and swiftly towards the manager's office. 

Whispers followed her as she went just like she knew they would when she hadn't even bothered to change before dragging her legally dead friend to the one place she knew would be safe, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be talk. 

After all, the things that could shock a group of Underworld Assassins was a very short list. Someone like Little Molly Hopper appeared looking wetter behind the ears then a drug runner on their first gig was definitely near the top of that list.

Though with Nigel labeling her as a doctor right away they wouldn't give her too many issues. No one would dare disrespect a doctor willing to work within their world, not when every day was a matter of life and death. 

Molly just hoped it was enough to stop people from realizing what The Morrígu was coming out of retirement the same day she strutted into the Continental means. 

It wouldn't do for Moriarty getting a tip-off before she could have her fun.

Though.... her eyes slide to where Sherlock was glancing around, the barest hint of alarm danced in his eyes as they continued towards where she told him she'd explain everything. Not nearly enough emotion for anyone that didn't know him to recognize, but she could tell that the detective was more than a little confused by the den on lions his mousy little mortician had just pulled him into. 

She tried not to smirk as she pictured his face when he learned that she, _sweet little Molly who tripped over her words around him_ , had fooled him into thinking she was harmless when that couldn't be farther from the truth. 


End file.
